


4 Times Yuuri Fails to Give Victor Valentine's Day Chocolates and 1 Time He Still Fails

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Office AU, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Yuuri tries four times to give Victor his Valentine's chocolates and on the fifth time... well, he still fails. But that doesn't mean he doesn't  get his Prince Charming, either.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	4 Times Yuuri Fails to Give Victor Valentine's Day Chocolates and 1 Time He Still Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Psi put together a Valentine's Day 4+1 for Victor and Yuuri, set in the office, complete with adorable art!
> 
> All art is drawn by Psi, who you can find [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt17qPtBB0T/?igshid=12k8lismwic77)
> 
> You can also find me on Instagram [here!](https://www.instagram.com/costumesbymirai/)

Monday, February 10th

Yuuri clutched the box of chocolates as he sat on the bus to the office. Man, Yuuri had a lot to think about but Valentine’s Day was not one of those things he had to think about normally. But when he started his new job as a financial advisor he did not expect to have a boss who was, to put it frankly, absolutely stunning.

Victor Nikiforov. At twenty seven years old, he had been in the finance department for five years, and had been the boss of the finance department for three. Yuuri had taken a huge liking to Victor - he was charming and smart and oh, his Russian accent. Yuuri was definitely weak for that accent. Every time he had to take something to Victor’s office he could just feel his knees quake and his heart race and his face blush red.

It was the week of Valentine’s Day – everyone was preparing gifts for their loved ones, their friends, and their colleagues. Yuuri was no exception. Yuuri was tapping away at his keyboard, glancing over at Victor’s desk at the top of the office. He sighed heavily. He was waiting for Victor to leave the office, so he could put the box of chocolates on his desk. He just needed Victor to step out for a few minutes! But no, Victor stayed put right up until the end of their shift.

“Yuuri? Are you not leaving yet?” Victor put a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

“Oh! Victor… no, not yet, I need to finish off this report first.” He sighed heavily. “I couldn’t get much of it done over the weekend so I have to do it now.” He gave Victor a small smile, a blush covering his cheeks as Victor smiled back.

“Don’t stay too late then. See you tomorrow!” Victor bid him good night, and left the office. Now was Yuuri’s chance! He pulled the box of chocolates out of his bag and scrambled to Victor’s desk. He put the box under some papers in the corner of the desk, hidden from view, and he continued to work.

It was about fifteen minutes later and out of the corner of Yuuri’s eye, he could see the janitor come in and at first, he paid him no attention and continued to finish up the rest of his report. Until he turned around just in time to see the janitor sweep the stack of papers and files into the bin. Panic began to rise as he scrambled to Victor’s desk, watching the janitor leave with the chocolates on top of the trash pile and it was then when he realised… the seemingly disorganised and out of place stack of papers was… where Victor stacked papers ready to be recycled.

Yuuri mentally cursed. Mood now soured. He packed up his laptop and the rest of his files and left the office. Now he’d have to go out and get another box of chocolates! The week of Valentine’s had not started well for Yuuri.

Tuesday, February 11th

Yuuri hoped for more luck this time – he knew at least not to put the chocolates on that pile of papers this time, so maybe he’d just leave them in the middle of Victor’s desk or something, or maybe on his chair and pray for the best. Late last night after work, Yuuri had to run out to the supermarket. There was such a frantic rush before closing time that he had to push through to grab a box of chocolates. He’d gone through so much to get this one box of chocolates.

So here he was, sat on the bus, holding a heart shaped box of chocolates. His hands shook with nervousness, his palms sweating as he held on to the box. And then suddenly a thought came to him. Did he remember the file for Victor? That was due today! His heart skipped a beat as he put the box of chocolates down. He pulled his bag up from the floor and began to frantically rifle through his bag.

He had his laptop, charger, various folders… but where was that file? It was the file filled with this month’s finances and well… it was pretty important. Yuuri’s stop was coming up soon and he hoped to God—

There!

Yuuri’s heart relaxed. He found the file, squeezed between one of the folders in his bag. He pulled it out, sighing in relief. The timing was perfect too – he scrambled to get off the bus, bag on his shoulder and the file in his arms. Yuuri heavily sighed as he got off the bus and headed for the office. It took him a split second to realise—

The chocolates! He’d left them on the bus! Yuuri’s day was off to a bad start already. He turned back with a screech, running back towards the bus stop again but just as he reached the bus stop the bus closed its doors and began to pull away.

“Wait!” He yelped, yet his efforts were fruitless. Yuuri hazed longingly as the bus continued down the road, his box of chocolates on the seat. Great! Now he had to go back to the store later and get another box. Maybe he should buy five just in case because he just can’t seem to get those chocolates to Victor. Feeling deflated and annoyed at himself, he trudged his way to the office.

Wednesday, February 12th

Today, Yuuri finally managed to actually get the chocolates into the office and he was pretty impressed with himself. He’d had a bit of a conundrum getting into the office – he had missed the bus that he normally took to work and as a result, he had ran to work and when he ran out of energy, it was a fast paced walk. God, it took him so long to get to work, a good forty five minute journey.

Yuuri was sweaty and tired by the time he made it into the office – the heat of the sun coming directly through the window combined with the heating made him sweat so much. Yuuri put his bag on his desk and pulled out his laptop, setting it up. He had to go to a meeting in a couple of minutes, sort of like a monthly catch-up on how much the company was spending.

“Yuuri, you’re finally here!” Victor commented on his usual cheery voice as he poked his head from behind the door. Yuuri felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He stood, staring straight at Victor. At his gorgeous blue eyes, at his perfect hair, and his tall, sculpted figure. “Yuuri?” Victor called again and Yuuri snapped back.

“O-Oh! I’m coming now!” Yuuri grabbed the files from his bag and chased to follow Victor to the conference room. He took a seat next to Victor, putting the file down in front of him. Victor had to shuffle closer to Yuuri to make room around the conference table, leaving Yuuri almost pressed against his side.

“Have you got enough room? I can shuffle back over if you need.” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s cheeks pinked.

“O-Oh no! No this is okay!” Yuuri stammered as his heart began to pick up his pace.

“Okay. We’ll be starting in a couple of minutes and I’m gonna grab some coffee. You want some?” Victor asked, standing up from his chair.

“Yes, please. I could do with a coffee.” Yuuri chuckled, admiring Victor’s form as he towered over him.

“Save my seat then.” Victor winked, pulling a squeak from Yuuri as he left the conference room. He waited patiently, and Victor soon returned with two cups of coffee. “Coffee with cream and sugar, just how you like it.” He smiled, putting a disposable paper cup in front of him.

“Thanks.” Yuuri whispered quietly as Victor sat back down.

“Hey boss, you didn’t do a coffee run for everyone else?” A voice at the other side of the table asked.

“If you aren’t Yuuri then you can get your own coffee.” Victor smiled darkly, causing a red flush to creep up Yuuri’s face. “So. Finances.”

The meeting went on for hours. For at least four hours, the finances team spoke about this month’s budgets, the years stock shares, things that made Yuuri want to just go to sleep.

When the meeting was finally over, Yuuri followed Victor back to the office and sat back down at his desk. He picked up his bag, opening it to grab his phone charger and— crap! The box of chocolates! He hastily pulled the box of chocolates out of his bag and opened the box to find the chocolates all… soft and melted, chocolate seeping out of their foils.

With a heavy grumble, Yuuri recovered the box and tore the tag off before binning the box. “Dammit!” He sighed.

“Everything okay, Yuuri?” Victor asked when he came back into the office, but Yuuri just heavily sighed, flopping down on the desk.

“Yeah… I’m fine…” And that was Yuuri’s third attempt… ruined.

Thursday, February 13th

Today, Yuuri had not left the chocolates on the bus, and he also remembered not to keep his bag right next to the radiator. He took a glance at the box in his bag, making sure it was still there. Oh! That’s right – he still had to write the tag. He pulled the box of chocolates from his bag and removed the tag. Taking a metallic sharpie, he pulled the cap off and scribbled;

To: Victor  
Happy Valentines Day.  
From: Yuuri

At that moment, Yuuri was called to collect some files from downstairs to give to Victor.  
“Yuuri from finance.” He said as he picked up the phone. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll head up now and pick them up. Got it. Gimme a minute I’ll be up.” Yuuri put the phone down and with a soft sigh, he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up to retrieve the papers from upstairs.

When he came back he went to Victor’s desk.  
“Here’s the file that you so kindly requested from Chris. I’ll come back and collect it when you’ve gone through it all so it can be faxed off.” Yuuri said, placing the file on top of Victor’s stack of papers.

“Thanks, Yuuri.” He sighed heavily. “But I’m gonna take a break first, I’ll be back in a bit. You want anything? A coffee or something?” Victor asked, getting out of his seat.

“A coffee, please.” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Got it. Be back in a minute. Fifteen minute break, guys, get back at quarter past.” Victor said as he stood up from his desk. Yuuri watched as everyone rushed out of the office to take their break. Great! This was the perfect opportunity to put those chocolates on Victor’s desk! Quickly, he pulled the box on Victor’s desk, then went back to his own to wait for Victor to come back with coffee.

Yuuri spent the rest of the day relaxed, relieved. The box of chocolates had finally made it to Victor, even if it did take him four attempts. Yuuri, in the corner of his eye, noticed Victor pick up his box of chocolates, out of all the boxes on his desk. He picked it up, inspecting the box. What was he looking for? Did Yuuri not get chocolates that were good enough? He tried his best not to think about it.

Until he looked down at his desk and… saw the tag. Yuuri almost screeched. How could he forget to put the tag on the box! Yuuri retracted his prior feelings of relief. This week was just awful. He groaned heavily, tossing the label in the bin. There was no way he could get the label on there now.

Friday, February 14th

Victor had come into work early with a large bag full of boxes of chocolates.

“Oh? Boss is feeling generous today.” Chris teased as Victor walked through the door with his huge bag of chocolates. Victor snorted.

“As if any of these are for you guys.” He countered, making his way over to Yuuri’s desk by the window. “If none of you are Yuuri, then none of you get chocolates.” Victor said coldly, pulling a pout from Chris.

“Of course.” Chris snorted. “Should have known. Yuuri is one lucky man.” Victor gave him a knowing smile as he pulled boxes and boxes of chocolates from the bag, stacking them on Yuuri’s desk. There were so many varieties to choose from, and Victor didn’t really know which ones Yuuri would prefer. So instead, he just picked up one of each kind. It did cost him over one hundred dollars but to be fair, that was pocket change to Victor.

“I know.” Victor snorted. Just as Victor was finishing up, Yuuri came through the door, his expression going from content to looking very alarmed. What the heck? Why was his desk full of chocolates?

“Oh, Yuuri! You’re here just in time!” Victor cooed as Yuuri went over to his desk, a confused look on his face. Yuuri chuckled nervously, face already red and heart already racing.

“V-Victor… what— what is this?” Yuuri asked, as his blush deepened, spreading across his cheeks and to his ears as he looked at Victor.

“Happy Valentines Day, Yuuri.” Victor said, watching Yuuri smile fondly. “I didn’t know what chocolates to get you so I just bought a selection for you.” Victor said proudly, pulling a soft snort from Yuuri.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Victor.” He turned to smile at Victor, watching Victor’s face go giddy and red. “But how am I going to get these home?” And then Victor’s giddy face shifted to one of confusion, then or realisation.

“I— I didn’t think about that…” Victor responded with a prickled face. “I guess I can drive you home today.” Victor winked, pulling another blush from Yuuri’s chest to his face.

“Y-you don’t have to!” Yuuri protested. “But either way, this is very thoughtful of you. Thanks, Victor.” Yuuri’s heart was pounding, racing a million miles an hour as he stared at the pile of chocolates at his desk.

“With that out of the way, Yuuri Katsuki, will you be my valentine?” And Yuuri could have sworn that he just exploded a little inside as his heart went wild. Behind him, he could practically hear Chris’s smirk. But Yuuri smiled because to him, the answer was very obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, please check out our other fics, which you can find on my AO3!


End file.
